cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Scorpio
is Libra's pupil as well as being an Astral Warrior, and has a close relationship with him as she has trained with him for a long time and carries his legacy. Libra trained Scorpio in the technique of the "Zankoku Antares", which is the highest form an Astral Warrior can attain, and its strength is unrivaled except by the energy of the stars themselves. Libra warns her to not use it unless he says so, however. The power of the Zankoku Antares is so great that it surpasses the capabilities of the Black Ground server, which would allow its internal power management to pinpoint her location. Libra believes the dangerous calamity Sagittarius would be able to use this to find her, and would likely attack her shortly after. Scorpio asked what the story behind Sagittarius was, but Libra only responded by saying there is no story. He just appeared, and people died due to his destruction. Later on, Scorpio and Libra join Ophiuchus and the Negotiators, and is present when they raid Capricorn's base in Tenshicho. Afterwards, Sagittarius attacks them, and she unleashes her power in order to defeat him. After a long and grueling fight working along with the rest of the Negotiators, they emerge victorious, and Libra states how proud he is of what Scorpio has managed, and she responds that she wouldn't have been able to do it without his teachings. After Almagest is defeated, Libra tells Scorpio that she has learned everything he knows, and is deserving of the title "Culmination of the Blade". He then tells her that it is time for her to explore the outside without him. She thanks him for his teachings. Ptolemaeus gives Scorpio an assignment to gather information on the outside servers, as the difference in versions could cause problems if they tried to open broader communication with the outside. She asks Scorpio to gather at least three samples. Scorpio accepts the mission and talks with Libra before leaving. She soon finds herself in the middle of a Halloween party, and is spotted by Benedict. Benedict asks for Scorpio's name, and she initially starts to give her name but then says "Sasori" (Japanese for scorpion) instead. Benedict delights over the name, and then uses her cosplay gun on Scorpio without her permission, changing Scorpio's outfit to a mummy costume to go along with the "scorpion" name. Scorpio is quickly embarrassed and demands Benedict return her to normal, but suddenly gets a call from Ptolemaeus. Scorpio then says she has to leave for a moment, but Benedict should change her back when she returns. In the call, Scorpio tells her there is an emergency, as many people look like monsters and her own appearance was changed. Ptolemaeus asks for a video, and upon seeing it laughs and just says there is a Halloween party going on. She explains to Scorpio what Halloween is, and points out that it is a good opportunity to gather data while under the guise of participating in the party. Scorpio sighs, and Ptolemaeus tells her she can't wait for her report, closing the call shortly afterwards. Scorpio returns to the party, and says they don't need to return her outfit to normal. Benedict asks if its because Scorpio has grown to like the costume, but she assures them she hasn't. They soon run into Tom Sawyer, who takes them to where the costume competition is being held. Scorpio manages to win the contest by showing off her katana skills, and Tom Sawyer asks her to investigate cases of missing people around the ALICEVANIA game. She works with the others and they confront Jeon Woochi, but soon realize he wasn't the one behind it. They later face a mysterious man that was behind the disappearances, and after a confrontation he manages to get away, but the party is now safe. Scorpio then returns to Black Ground to give her report. Background Quest Appearances * The Horoscope (Ronin story) * The Horoscope (Redemption story) * The Horoscope (Final Protection Almagest story) * The Spooky Night (Story only) * A Dangerous Game * The Horror Night (Story only) Skill and Crash Panel Lines ???★ Form Interactions Relationships Trivia